snake_versefandomcom-20200213-history
LN "Ellen"
The Jackal of Chaos (ジャッカルの沌 Jakkaru no Kura) is a demon who was taken in by Gattaisareru and treated as one of the queen's daughters, shortly before the killing game began. She is very attached to the Queen, and seems to seek returned affection from her, though she also appears to be gluttonous for any form of affection she can receive from others -- be they snake or human or something far different. Job She mostly works as the shopkeeper in the Avaricia (Greed) Ward. She manages the sales of "grab bag" items, which players can purchase at differing prices for differing categories. Said categories include: * 5 coins for a completely random item pull * 10 coins for an edible random item pull * 10 coins for a furniture / decoration / clothes random item pull * 500 coins for a request item of any kind ( excluding weapons ) * 500 coins for a first aid kit * 2000 coins to open your own shop * 2250 coins for a XXXXXXXXXXX item There are quite a few items that seem to be little more than junk, passed off as actual items. These junk items can range from anything to coupons that are only redeemable if she's brought something freshly killed to a bone that has already been cleaned of its meat. However, there are some truly useful items in the bags -- it's simply whether or not you have the luck of the draw. Appearance Appears in one of three different forms, which she uses interchangeably depending on the situation. # Human Form: Taking the form of a young girl (between 8 ~ 10 years old), Ellen often attempts to use a false innocence and cute postures to get what she wants out of other people, or to get away with things she's done. # Demon Form: TBA # Animal Form: TBA Personality Very childish and childlike, Ellen prefers to act "innocent" towards people if she thinks she can use it to manipulate them, but threatening to those she thinks she can intimidate. More often than not, she uses the former for those who show her kindness, and uses a "manipulation" reasoning for anyone who questions why she acts friendly towards some players. In the case of those who seem like potential prey (see: Furumi-N and Hizashi "Usagi" Yoshida), she tries to make them afraid of her, so as to push their fear in the event she gets the chance to hunt them. History wip Relationships * Clearing Eyes (Saeru): Her reluctantly associated "Papa." Though she did, at the beginning, attempt to use different tactics to try and push him to show affection to her, she later learned that such attempts would only build his hatred for her, and she has ceased trying. Instead, it would seem as though she's developed the same level of respect and fear as she has for her original family members -- likely because of who he specifically reminds her of. * Combining Eyes (Gattaisareru): TBA * Eradicating Eyes (Toumetsu): TBA * Fading Eyes (Maeru): TBA * Kagerou Daze: TBA * Retaining Eyes (Yakitsukeru): TBA * Shining Eyes (Terasu): TBA * Deceiving Eyes (Azamuku): TBA * Marry Kozakura: TBA * Haruka Kokonose: TBA * Hibiya Amamiya: TBA Trivia * Ellen has a specific way of referring to members of her family, with different honorifics carrying different weights and amounts of respect. In the case of differentiating Gattaisareru and Marry Kozakura (who have both stood as mother figures in her life), they're referred to as "Mama" and "Okaa-san" respectively, with the prior thought to carry more weight. In regards to her adoptive siblings, she always refers to them with "-niisan" and "-neesan" with few exceptions. However, when referring to her original family and her birth mother, they are referred to with the "-sama" honorific exclusively. Whether this be out of utmost respect or out of drilled and instilled fear is uncertain. * Despite claiming the uselessness of humanity, it's been observed that Ellen has developed close relations with some of the race -- be it familial or friendly. It's unclear whether she's aware of this development and how she will handle it when she realizes what it will mean for her, now. Category:Jackal Category:Female